Soul's Scars
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Wanda y Melanie han sido separadas, Wanda ya tiene un nuevo cuerpo, pero ¿Podrá Wanda separar los sentimientos de su nuevo cuerpo con el anterior cuerpo que pertenecía a Melanie? / Continuación de "The Host"
1. Capítulo I: Nuevo Cuerpo

**Soul's Scars**

* * *

**Summary: **Wanda y Melanie han sido separadas, Wanda ya tiene un nuevo cuerpo, pero ¿Podrá Wanda separar los sentimientos de su nuevo cuerpo con el anterior cuerpo que pertenecía a Melanie?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente de mi creación por lo que queda prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto, además de cualquier tipo de adaptación. También queda prohibida cualquier publicación en otra página que no sea fanfiction sin mi autorización previa.

* * *

Capítulo I.

**Nuevo Cuerpo.**

* * *

_Este fanfiction está dedicado a una personita muy especial, alguien que sin conocerme me abrió parte de su vida y también su hogar. Alguien en quién confio por la pureza de su alma y sus sentimientos siempre de buena fe, alguien que con solo darle unos minutos te cautiva por su dulzura, alguien a quién querría conocer en todas mis vidas, en estas y en las venideras. Alguien que sin ser santa es servicial y sin ser un "alma" es buena._

_Amiga no hay palabras para describirte y sé que mereces muchos más elogios de los que las palabras te podrían entregar. Sé que no eres perfecta, pero la perfección tiene muchas definiciones distintas, a mi me basta que seas como eres, con eso ya eres perfecta para mí._

_Soy feliz de decirte: Amiga, este es mi regalo para ti._

_Con mucho amor para: **Lizzy_liz**._

* * *

Mi décima vida. Si, una vida con un cuerpo nuevo, pero un inicio diferente, si porque ya nada era igual. Ver a Melanie era extraño, ver mi cuerpo era algo tan inusual que sabía que me costaría mucho tiempo adaptarme, también tenía que adaptarme a verla feliz con Jared. Él y ella eran inseparables estaban todo el tiempo juntos y muchas veces me invitaban a disfrutar con ellos de un partido de fútbol en la sala de recreaciones, Ian disfrutaba acompañarme, pero la verdad es que ya no era tan buena como antes y él lo sabía, mi nuevo cuerpo no respondía tan bien a las exigencias físicas y constantemente parecía una pequeña niña, algo que me tenía bastante agotada, pero estaba agradecida de no tener que compartir mi cuerpo, por mucho que extrañara a Melanie dentro de mí o a decir verdad, yo dentro de Melanie, tenía que sentirme agradecida de estos humanos egoístas, como ellos se habían proclamado luego de mi inserción.

Me miré al espejo que estaba allí. Rubia de cabello largo ondulado, tenía hermosas pestañas, eran largas y crespas, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, aunque nunca en mi vida había visto una, sabía como eran por los recuerdos de mi anfitriona. Mis manos eran pequeñas, todo mi cuerpo lo era. Me miraba una y otra vez y aún no me acostumbraba a ese reflejo. No parecía ser yo.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonrió Ian al verme sentada en una orilla del hospital.

—Es extraño —susurré —, es extraño ver a Melanie, sé que sonará muy feo o muy mal, pero aún no me acostumbro a estar aquí y así.

Ian me miró dulcemente y no era difícil de creer, después de todo mi nuevo cuerpo le provocaba dulzura a todos, menos a mí.

—¿Extrañas ese cuerpo o lo que ese cuerpo sentía? —inquirió.

Sabía a que se refería, lo sabía perfectamente y por más que fuese un alma "humanizada" no podía mentir. Si, extrañaba la forma en que Melanie sentía, ella era mucho más intensa y su seguridad y fortaleza me gustaba.

—Sí, Melanie era fuerte, su cuerpo lo era y podía hacer cualquier cosa con él, a pesar que lo compartiéramos —sonreí al recordar las veces en que la voz de Melanie me daba valor, ahora no tenía una voz que me diese esa fuerza y a pesar de ser un alma luchadora, sentía que con Melanie todo era diferente.

—¿Es sólo eso lo que extrañas del cuerpo de Melanie? —insistió Ian.

¡Oh! Dijo mi consciencia al comprender a que se refería. No podía negar que extrañaba a Jared, si lo extrañaba, las celulas del cuerpo de Melanie se incineraban cada vez que nos tocaba, jamás olvidaría esa sensación.

—¿Lo extrañas? —susurró Ian tomando mi rostro entre sus manos —, ¿Extrañas a Jared?

Un nudo en mi garganta se ató firmemente, sin dejarme respirar con tranquilidad. Las miradas que nos intercambiábamos eran reales, él me sonreía cada vez que estábamos solos, pero cuando estaba Melanie o Ian, eramos dos perfectos desconocidos.

—S-Si —susurré —, pero no como tú crees. Extraño las sensaciones de Melanie, no es fácil acostumbrarse a este cuerpo nuevo, es extraño que esté vacio, nadie con quién compartirlo, nadie con quién compartir sentimientos.

—Wanda —se acercó mucho más a mí —, Wanda, yo comparto tus sentimientos, ambos los compartimos. No necesito estar encerrado en el mismo cuerpo contigo para sentirme parte de ti, para sentir lo que tu sientes, para estar siempre contigo. Somos cuerpos separados, pero es como si fueramos una sola alma.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, parecía salirse de mi cuerpo, cada célula parecía latir al unísono, cada lugar donde me estaba tocando parecía arder en llamas, cada centímetro de mi rostro que era tocado por su hálito tibio parecía responder a él. Si, porque a pesar de mis debilidades él seguía estando allí para mí, cuidándome dándome esa seguridad que a veces me hacía falta, porque él era mío, y no tenía que compartirlo con nadie.

—Lo siento —escuché la voz de Doc al entrar al Hospital.

—No, nosotros lo sentimos, ya nos vamos —dije mientras Ian me ayudaba a levantarme.

—¿Pasa algo Wanda? ¿Te sientes bien? —dijo Doc preocupado quizá por mi apariencia frágil.

—Si, es sólo que vine a recordar —sonreí.

—Espero que recuerdes cosas buenas —rió tenuemente Doc. Sabía a que se refería, sabía que se refería a la masacre. Temblé al recordar aquellas imágenes.

—No te preocupes Doc, yo haré que recuerde lo mejor de nosotros —me sonrió Ian mientras me sostenía de la cintura con su fuerte brazo.

—No lo dudo —dijo Doc mientras volvía a sus asuntos.

Era la hora de comer, Ian y yo nos habíamos dado la mañana libre, pero en la tarde tendríamos que ir a trabajar al huerto de las zanahorias, había que volver a plantar y remover la tierra y por más que Jamie se ofrecía a hacer mis trabajos, insistí que perfectamente podía soportar una tarde de labores.

—¡Wanda! —gritó Jamie al verme.

Ya no podía decir que era un niño pequeño, de hecho era más pequeña que él, pero seguía siendo mi niño, aquel por el que Melanie y yo daríamos cualquier cosa. Por lo menos a él lo podía seguir queriendo públicamente, Melanie y yo podíamos compartirlo.

—Jamie ¿Qué tal las clases con Sharon? —sonreí.

—Aburridas, prefiero nuestras clases de la tarde contigo —sonrió mientras me abrazaba.

Ian se adelantó a buscar nuestras porciones de comida, vi como Melanie le insistió que se sentara cerca de ellos. Jared no se opuso aunque Ian no parecía disfrutar de la idea y yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

—No digas eso, Jamie, Sharon puede enseñarte cosas que yo no sé —añadí mientras caminábamos hacía la mesa.

Melanie estaba sentada lo más cerca posible de Jared. Si, se veían hermosos, parecían irradiar algo especial. Eran como… como las palomas, si, como las palomas, que durante toda su vida tenían una sola pareja, si, eran palomos. No tuve que mirar hacía la dirección de Ian para saber que estaba atento mirándome.

—Hola, Wanda —sonrió Melanie —, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Mi cuerpo. No podía evitar pensarlo, y aunque para algunos sonaría egoísta decirlo en voz alta, no podía evitar pensarlo, ningún humano comprendería como me siento. Ver a Melanie era como verme al espejo, pero verme al espejo con mi nueva apariencia era como ver a una extraña.

—Bien, Mel, gracias ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal va tu vida otra vez? —sonreí.

—Se siente bien, aunque extraño ¿No te pasa que te sientes vacía? —rió —, parezco loca hablándome sola en la cabeza.

Jared y Jamie rieron ante el comentario de Melanie.

—Lo sé, de repente me encuentro buscándote y recuerdo que no estás —sonreí.

—¿Sentimentalistas? —añadió Jeb.

—Absolutamente —sonrió Jared —, me siento envidioso y fuera de lugar ¿Tú no, O'Shea?

Ian por primera vez desde que nos habíamos sentado a comer, miró a Jared y al resto de los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

—No, yo no —dijo cortante.

—Llevará bastante tiempo para que estos dos se acostumbren —rió Kyle que recién venía llegando a la mesa junto a Sol, que desde que había llegado no se había separado de él.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —sonreí a Sol que aún estaba un poco tímida.

—Bien, Wanderer, gracias —susurró.

Sol era la única que me llamaba Wanderer. A excepción de Ian que de vez en cuando lo hacía. Cada vez que _Wanderer_ sonaba en sus labios estremecía, en él ese nombre sonaba dulce.

La tarde se hizo larga, no podía evitar exigirme más, pero este cuerpo no debía ser demasiado exigido, cada vez que podía Ian me lo recordaba. Me quitaba la picota de las manos y me daba a beber un poco de agua, me besaba tiernamente en los labios y me susurraba al oído palabras de aliento y otras veces un suave te quiero que me hacía estremecer. Jeb me había dicho que podía saltarme el trabajo de las siembras, que podía dedicarme a la cocina, a lavar ropa, a enseñar por las tardes y a hacer jabón, pero él me conocía bien, sabía que no me rendiría.

—¿Te gusta tu cuerpo? —sonrió Jeb un día que estábamos solos haciendo Jabón.

—Un alma siempre es agradecida de lo que tiene y de las oportunidades que la vida le da —sonreí.

—¿Te has acostumbrado ya? —insistió.

—Creo. Quizá tarde un poco más, pero soy feliz en él —dije mientras sentía el ardor en mis manos.

—Las almas son felices fácilmente —añadió.

—Si, pero no he sido más feliz en otro lugar que no sea en este —sonreí.

—Pero también has sufrido mucho, más que en otro mundo —volvió a añadir.

—Si, puede ser, pero intento olvidarme de esa parte.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, quizá Jeb estuviese pensando y recordando desde que había llegado acá hasta ahora. Yo también lo hacía. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde entonces.

—¿Qué tal se ha portado Ian? —sonrió.

Esto parecía un interrogatorio, estaba segura que Melanie estaba detrás de esto, ella, después de todo me conocía demasiado bien y a pesar que siempre hablábamos del tema, no me extrañaría que le haya pedido a su tío que me lo preguntase de nuevo. O, quizá, como buena familia ambos estaban en los mismos planes.

—Muy bien, él es todo un caballero, me cuida y protege mucho —dije con toda naturalidad.

—Te quiere mucho, también —añadió.

—Si —sonreí tímida al sentirme expuesta.

—Wanda, yo… iré al grano, hija —carraspeó para aclararse la voz —, si no te sientes cómoda con Ian o no sientes que le correspondes, sólo dínoslo no tienes que sentirte obligada a estar con él.

¿Eso creían? ¿Creían que no amaba a Ian?

—No, no se trata de eso Jeb, yo si quiero a Ian y muchísimo estoy feliz con él y soy feliz como me trata, jamás pensaría en sentirme obligada por sus sentimientos —dije nerviosa.

—Sólo te lo decía, hija, tú verás que haces después —sonrió.

Se marchó como si nada, dejando ahí su trabajo. Yo continué con el mío y de paso terminé el de Jeb. Tenía tiempo y hacer jabón era más sencillo que picar y remover tierra. Lo que Jeb me había dicho me dio vueltas en la cabeza por mucho. ¿No se notaba que quería a Ian? Él siempre estaba haciéndome mimos, cuidándome y preocupado por mí ¿Era capaz de demostrárselo también yo a él?

—¿Te sentías obligada por los sentimientos de Melanie? —una voz más que conocida erizó mi piel. A mis espaldas estaba Jared, podía sentirlo, aún su voz retumbaba en mi piela erizada. De seguro había escuchado mi conversación con Jeb.

—Jared —dije dándome la vuelta —, ¿Dónde está Mel?

—Se ha quedado en el huerto, vine a buscarle agua —dijo mientras se lavaba las manos —, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Te sentías obligada por lo que Mel sentía por Jamie? ¿Por lo que sentía por mí?

—No sé cual es el interés de todo el mundo en averiguar eso. Yo quiero a Jamie, muchísimo tanto como Melanie lo quiere, tanto como si estuviese ahora mismo en su cuerpo —dije sin mirarlo, no podía mirarlo. El sólo hecho de hacerlo me hacía sentir mal, no podía dejar de pensar en Ian.

—¿Y yo? —añadió. Agradecí que aún mantenía la distancia.

—No sé por qué haces esto, Jared. ¿De qué te sirve saberlo? —dije sin alzar la mirada que estaba fija en mis manos que revolvían el jabón.

—Wanda, sólo quiero saberlo, sólo dímelo —insistió.

Sabía como me estaría mirando en estos momentos y, quizá podría llamarlo cobardía, pero no me atrevía a alzar la mirada.

—Vamos, Wanda, hubo un momento en el que me pediste algo y yo accedí, ahora yo te lo pido a ti, pero no quiero que mientas —dijo con su voz firme.

—Esa fue otra vida, Jared, otra vida —dije tratando de escabullirme en mis propios pensamientos.

—Para mí fue la misma vida, Wanda, la misma, así que podrías reconocer lo que aún sientes por mí —sentía su mirada fija en mi —. Son sólo sentimientos —añadió.

"_Sólo sentimientos"_

Esos mismos que me habían llevado a hacer lo que hice, dejar libre a Melanie, por su bien y por el mío, amar a Ian, amarlo a él… sentimientos, sensaciones completamente distintas a las que alguna vez conocí. Sólo sentimientos… eran mucho más que eso para mí.

—Deberías llevarle el agua a Melanie, puede tener sed —añadí.

Jared caminó hacía mí, podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, al igual que la mía. Sus botas quebraban las pequeñas piedras del suelo, como si ese sonido supiera que aumentaba el suspenso en mí, mientras que yo seguía clavada al suelo sin poder moverme a ningún sitio más que quedarme frente a la olla con jabón.

—Melanie está esperando el agua —dijo Ian —, yo que tú no la hago esperar Howe.

Ian estaba detrás de Jared, con una postura rígida parecía que no cedería ante nada. Era como un Oso cuando marcaba terreno, parecía demostrar que le pertenecía a él, sólo a él. Indudablemente yo era el terreno a defender, aunque no parecía tener sentido ya que Jared no tenía interés en mí, lo más probable es que sólo lo hiciera por molestarme, por incomodarme, y aunque parecía injustificado, él seguía haciéndolo.

—Lo sé, O'Shea, no seas así, a Wanda no le gustan los celos ¿sabes? —rió irónicamente.

—¿Qué sabes tú lo que a Wanda le gusta? Te recuerdo cómo has sido con ella —gruñó.

—Creéme que no fui yo quién intentó ahorcarla, O'Shea y por más que no te guste, sé perfectamente que le _gusta_ a nuestra invitada —sonrió.

Ian parecía que iba a explotar, parecía que se lanzaría como una fiera sobre Jared y nadie podría detenerlo, ni siquiera Jeb con un arma.

—Basta ya, no tiene sentido que discutan por una estúpidez, Jared ve a llevarle el agua a Mel —dije intentando poner orden, pero fui rotundamente ignorada.

— Créeme, Jared Howe que a Melanie no le gustará nada que molestes a Wanda —dijo secamente antes de avanzar hasta mí.

Jared se fue con el agua, mientras que Ian no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que vió que se había marchado por completo.

Pensé que Ian me recriminaría mi actuar, lo más probable era que le molestaría mi silencio. Obviamente no había que ser inteligente para notar que en una situación como esta cualquiera hubiese salido fuera de sí, pero Ian parecía intentar calmarse antes de hablarme. Se acercó a mí, me soltó el pañuelo que sostenía mi cabello y extendió mi larga cabellera rubia ondulada. Quitó mis manos de la cuchara con la que revolvía el jabón, las tomó en las suyas y las besó a pesar del ácido que estas tenían. Me estrechó contra sí y el calor de su cuerpo inundó el mío. Los brazos confortantes de Ian me abrazaron haciendo que me sintiera segura, haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo.

—Sé —susurró —, sé que para ti todo es diferente, que no ves todo tal cual es, pero alejate de Jared, hazlo por mí.

¿Alejarme de Jared? ¿Aún más? ¡Pero si no le hablaba! Ni siquiera lo miraba cuando él me hablaba, solamente lo saludaba cuando estaba con Melanie, lo evitaba a toda costa ¿Qué más quería Ian de mí?

—Sólo hazlo por mí —volvió a susurrarme. Alzó mi rostro con sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los míos, sus tibios labios se adueñaron por completo de mi boca. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, como un canal de televisión mal sintonizado. Estrechó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se apoderó de mi labio inferior, jugando suavemente con él, haciendo que cada centímetro de mi piel le reconociera. Me alcé en puntillas, tratando de acercarme aún más a su boca, como si eso fuera posible y enlacé mis manos entorno a su cuello. Sus besos, sus caricias y sus manos hacían que mis sentidos se quedaran apagados, sólo funcionaban en las zonas que él me tocaba, en las que me acariciaba tan tiernamente como fuertemente, como demostrándome por qué yo era de él. No me molestaba para nada que me lo demostrara. Sus manos me atrajeron aún más a él y las mías recorrieron su firme espalda, jugué con su cabello y entonces sentí que el aire me faltaba, que mis pulmones exigían más aire, pero mi cuerpo exigía más de Ian. Fue cuando él me separo suavemente y me besó con suavidad.

—Te quiero, Wanderer —susurró antes de abrazarme.

—También te quiero, Ian O'Shea, tu gusanito te quiere —susurré en su pecho.

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Si, aquí inaugurando un nuevo Fandom. Es que desde que **Lizzy_Liz** me hablara de "The Host" un día en la mañana, no me pude despegar de él._

_Si, y como Meyer siempre deja sus historias abiertas a mi mente creadora. ¡He aquí un Fic!_

_No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero espero que les guste._

_Besitos a todas._

**Manne Van Necker**

_¡No olvide dejar su Review!_


	2. Capítulo II: Primera Misión

**Soul's Scars**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Wanda y Melanie han sido separadas, Wanda ya tiene un nuevo cuerpo, pero ¿Podrá Wanda separar los sentimientos de su nuevo cuerpo con el anterior cuerpo que pertenecía a Melanie?

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente de mi creación por lo que queda prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto, además de cualquier tipo de adaptación. También queda prohibida cualquier publicación en otra página que no sea fanfiction sin mi autorización previa.

* * *

Capítulo II.

**Primera Misión.**

**

* * *

**

_No tienes que ser un ángel para que pueda ver tus alas._

_No necesitas ser una viajera para saber que eres un alma_

_No necesito conocerte más para decir:_

_Te quiero amiga._

_Fanfiction dedicado a: **lizzy_liz**._

_

* * *

_

Cuando ya estaba todo listo, Ian comenzó a dudar y no lo culpaba, esta vez teníamos mucho que hacer, además de provisiones para comer teníamos que ir a buscar provisiones para el Doc, Criotanques y de paso uno que otro rehén para liberar, todo eso en un par de semanas. Ian había decidido que yo no debería ir, pero Jared se interpuso diciendo lo necesaria que era, fue entonces cuando Ian lo enfrentó.

—Claro, nuevamente sacrifiquen a Wanda ¿Por qué no dejas que Melanie vaya también? Ella quiere ir —gruñó Ian.

Jared lo miró furioso.

—Lo digo por el bien de todos, si no va Wanda no conseguiremos ni la mitad de las cosas —regañó.

—Ian tiene razón —interrumpió Mel —, si Wanda va, yo tengo el mismo derecho de ir, así que apúntenme.

—Perfecto —intervino Jeb —, irá Jared, Ian, Wanda, Melanie y Jamie.

—¡Jamie no! —dijimos Mel y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Ya estoy grande para ir con ustedes, además Kyle no puede ir porque se tiene que quedar con Sol y es mejor que vaya yo, así podremos levantar menos sospechas al ver que todos son adultos —intentó justificarse, pero nadie le creyó excepto Jeb.

—Está decidido, irán ustedes —dijo Jeb sin más.

Esa tarde Melanie y yo estuvimos lavando ropa en silencio. Era extraño para ambas, pero nos hacía felices poder disfrutar cada una de su vida, aunque muchas veces era incomodo estar ante Ian o ante Jared, sabía que para Melanie los recuerdos de Ian no eran muy agradables, así como mis recuerdos de Jared eran demasiado agradables hasta para mi gusto.

—¿Qué tal estás con Ian? —dijo Mel para romper el silencio.

—Bien, él es muy tierno y cuidadoso —sonreí.

—¿No te has sentido incomoda con él? —añadió.

—¿Incomoda? ¿Por qué habría de sentirme incomoda?

—No lo sé, quizá por lo que aún sientes por Jared —dijo casi en un susurro.

¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en ese tema? Parecía que mi karma sería ese. Si, es cierto, aún siento cosas por Jared, pero son recuerdos, sólo recuerdos, ya no hay nada más que eso en mí, por lo menos mientras Jared no esté presente.

—Sentía lo que tú sentías por él porque tu cuerpo lo imponía, ahora, si, lo quiero cómo un recuerdo. Estoy enamorada de Ian y siento lo que tú sientes por Jared, pero no por él sino por Ian, esos son mis sentimientos y de nadie más —sonreí.

—No quería que te molestaras —añadió Mel mientras fregaba la ropa.

—No me molesta, Mel, es sólo que ya no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto —sonreí.

Al parecer fue suficiente respuesta para mi amiga, sabía que ella comprendería la situación mejor que nadie, a pesar que a ella le afectaba más que a nadie también.

Cuando llegó el día de la misión, Jeb volvió a insistir que tuviésemos mucho cuidado, al parecer mi nuevo cuerpo demandaba aún más consejos de cómo cuidarse, algo que a Mel le causaba gracia, sabía que me podía cuidar bien sola, aunque muchas veces, como alma, me faltara decisión para ciertas cosas… según ella.

Ian estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, nos turnábamos para conducir, otras para descansar. Cuando llegamos al hotel, era la parte de mi trabajo. Me presentaba siempre con un nombre distinto, siempre al caer la noche y luego nos íbamos a la primera hora de la madrugada.

En nuestra primera parada aprovechamos de conseguir alimentos, ahora todo era más fácil ya que no había que robarlos, era cosa que yo los pidiera. En un tiempo más Sol estaría con nosotros en esto y sería aún más fácil.

—Wanda —dijo Jamie antes de irnos a dormir.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonreí al tener que observarlo hacia arriba, algo que aún era extraño.

—¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? Jared y Melanie me dejaron fuera —susurró avergonzado.

Ian me miró resignado admitiendo que no había otra opción, pero sabía que él jamás dejaría a Jamie fuera con el peligro que corría y porque no había motivos para hacerlo. Ian era un alma dulce, una persona tierna y amorosa, pero era fuerte y protector, me hacía sentir segura.

—Vente, pequeño —sonreí.

—¿Pequeño? Wanda soy más alto que tú —me regañó.

—Ya, pero yo tengo más edad —sonreí.

—Mentira, tienes un año —rió.

—Soy un terrible pedófilo —se rió Ian y Jamie.

—¡No es así! ¡Soy mayor que todos ustedes! —me crucé de brazos sintiéndome inofensiva ante esas risas.

—Eres una pedófila, te gustan los hombres menores ¡Qué atroz! —rió Jamie.

—Ya basta, váyanse a dormir —reclamé.

Salí al balcón que tenía la habitación y dejé a Ian y a Jamie en la habitación. Aún me parecía extraño vivir aquí, era hermoso, ver en colores, tener estos sentimientos tan fuertes que seguro dejan marcadas a cualquier alma. No podía pensar en estar en otro mundo que no fuese este. ¿Cómo sería volver a otro? No, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Jamás dejaría a Ian aquí, ni a Jamie. Nunca creí que podría llegar a amar así, mucho menos a alguien que no es de mi especie, pero una vez más la vida me sorprende.

—¿Qué piensas? —Ian me susurró al oído mientras me abrazada por la espalda.

—En lo mucho que te quiero como para pensar que no hay otro mundo más hermoso que este —sonreí.

—Agradezco que las almas no puedan mentir —se rió en mi oído y el cosquilleo de su hálito hizo que estremeciera en sus brazos.

Me volteé para quedar frente a frente con él.

—A ti jamás te mentiría —susurré.

—Ya, no me queda más que creerle, señorita —susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

—Vale—dije fingiendo estar molesta.

Ian me tomó en sus brazos, ya sabía que venía ahora. Un mareo repentino de emociones conjugadas, sentimientos revueltos y sensaciones que sólo Ian provocaba en este cuerpo que ahora era mío al completo. Sus manos en mis pequeñas caderas, sus labios sobre los míos y una lluvia de emociones explotando en mi interior, unas contra otras, me hacían sentir débil en sus brazos, como si no fuese capaz de soportar tanto dentro de mí. Sus labios juguetearon con los míos en una danza ya conocida, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda dejando cada zona de ella al borde de la explosión, cada una de mis células parecía exigir a Ian, este cuerpo era completamente dominado por las hormonas, no existía algún freno que pudiese detenerme. Subí mis manos por su espalda, sus fuertes músculos parecían activos ante el tacto, su cabello suave se enredaba por mis manos, mientras que sus labios se adueñaba más profundamente de los míos, como si nuestros cuerpos no tuviesen límites, como si nuestros corazones se detuvieran a mitad de camino ante tanta adrenalina, ante tanta emoción.

Fue entonces cuando Jamie se aclaró la garganta. Entre el balcón y la habitación sólo había una gran ventana que tenía cortinas que con el viento se movían y con las luces se transparentaban.

—Si hubiese sabido que estaban con esas, me habría quedado puerta fuera —rió.

—¡Duérmete ya! —dijo entre risas Ian.

Sentí el calor de mis mejillas aumentar. Sin lugar a dudas estaba ruborizada.

—Lo siento —le susurré a Jamie, pero este no me escuchó, ya se había dormido.

Mi vida con Ian era fácil, era divertida y feliz, no podía quejarme de la elección de mis amigos, pero no podía negar que por más que dominase todo mi cuerpo había algún pequeño vestigio de lo que sentía por Jared, había algo en mí que se clavaba y punzaba con fuerza, pero intentaba olvidarlo, omitirlo y enterrarlo, así que cuando se trataba de una misión debía ser completamente objetiva y debía estar concentrada, nada podía fallar.

Esa mañana nos fuimos del hotel al alba, todo estaba renaciendo de nuevo y nosotros ya teníamos el lugar previsto, todo estaba dispuesto y ya el plan estaba trazado, era cosa de llevarlo a cabo.

—Cambien los criotanques mientras yo me encargo de vigilar a las almas, ante cualquier señal de peligro aborten la misión y váyanse sin mí —me encantaba decir esa frase melodramática, los chicos ya me conocía y se reían ante eso, pero Melanie permanecía seria.

—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo atragantada.

—Es sólo una broma —sonrió Ian —, aunque no pasará nada.

Me bajé del Jeep y caminé hacía las almas que estaban bastante distanciadas del lugar de descarga, pero aún así me serviría para obtener más información acerca de si había sospechas por las desapariciones de las almas que Ian, Jared y Melanie estaban dejando y cambiando por criotanques.

—Hola —sonreí con naturalidad —, soy _water flower_.

—Hola —dijo una de las almas —, yo soy _Blue Sky_ y este es _cold wind_.

—Quería saber si por aquí cerca hay un hostal o algo así, llevo viajando bastante y ando un poco perdida —sonreí.

_Blue Sky_ me sonrió amablemente, mientras que _Cold wind_ no dejaba de mirar los alrededores.

—De seguro al pasar por aquí no te has percatado que un par de calles más allá —señaló el sur —, hay un hotel.

—¡oh! Estoy un poco distraída, me han dicho que debo cuidarme porque ha habido desapariciones en la zona.

—Si, últimamente han desaparecido varias almas sin saber que ha ocurrido, aún estudian las zonas de desaparición, pero no hay rastros de ellas —añadió _Cold Wind._

—¡Qué terrible! —añadí —. ¿Qué podrá estar ocurriendo?

—Resistencia —respondió _Blue Sky_ —, aún existe resistencia.

—Tú dices ¿Humanos? —dije sin quitar mi mirada de _Cold wind_ quién miraba hacía todos lados.

—Es probable, es mejor que te cuides _Water Flower_ —sonrió _Blue Sky._

—Eso haré, gracias por las indicaciones —sonreí de vuelta.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la salida? —añadió _Cold wind._

—Eso sería muy gentil de tu parte —dije sin realmente sentir que eso fuera demasiado adecuado, pero después de todo los chicos ya había terminado y podrían ayudarme a reducir a esta alma.

Caminamos cerca de doscientos metros hasta donde estaba el Jeep, _Cold wind_ me hablaba de su trabajo aquí y de lo nuevo que había en criotanques, de vez en cuando hacía preguntas fingiendo interés. Una vez que llegamos al Jeep vi que Jared aún no se había ocultado, pero ya era tarde y Cold Wind ya lo había visto.

—¿Quién es tu acompañante? —dijo lo suficientemente lejos para no visualizarlo bien.

—Un amigo —sonreí sin decir más.

Jared estaba de espaldas ordenando un par de cosas, no sé por qué motivo no se había volteado a mirarnos, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que venían dos personas hablando? Cuando lo hizo _Cold Wind_ estaba demasiado cerca para analizarlo.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Cold Wind.

Jared no respondió lo suficientemente rápido y de inmediato_ Cold Wind _se puso a la defensiva. En mis manos no tenía nada para adormecerlo, era tan pequeña que sin duda no podría contra él. _Cold Wind _sacó una especie de palo de seguridad, algo así como el que ocupan los policías y estaba dispuesto a defenderse. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta que Jared era humano si ni siquiera había hablado? No podía ser por la cicatriz, después de todas las medicinas, la de él parecía lo suficientemente real para no saberlo a buenas y primeras.

—No te alteres _Cold Wind_, es sólo mi amigo _Desert sun_—sonreí.

Jared me miró incrédulo, se notaba en él algo extraño, su mirada parecía demasiado concentrada, poco natural, era obvio que _Cold Wind _había notado que era humano, su manera de mirar y su actitud lo habían delatado.

Cuando _Cold Wind _se decidió que hacer, Jared actuó rápidamente, sostuvo la mano de _Cold Wind_ con fuerza evitando que ese enorme palo golpease su cabeza, mientras ambos forcejeaban, fui al Jeep, tomé el cloroformo, lo desparramé en un pañuelo y corrí hasta donde estaba Jared con _Cold wind_. Intenté ponerlo en su nariz, pero mi estatura era insuficiente, si no conseguía hacerlo pronto, sin duda conseguiría llamar la atención. Jared no podía ayudarme, él estaba forcejeando con _Cold Wind_ y todo era mucho más difícil así si no dejaban de moverse. Le entregué a Jared el pañuelo, mientras que él intentaba forcejear, no sabía qué hacer, así que intenté forcejear con ese gran cuerpo que era difícil de derribar, caí dos o tres veces en el intento de sujetarlo, cuando Jared al fin logró adormecerlo, el cuerpo de _Cold Wind_ cayó derrumbado sobre una de mis piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Jared posando su mano en mi espalda y sosteniéndome con cuidado.

—S-Si —me limité a responder ante su cercanía que me era extraña. No sabía si alegrarme por ella o comenzar a temblar. Era incomodo.

—Déjame ver esa rodilla —susurró.

—Es mejor que nos preocupemos de _Cold Wind_ —dije intentando ponerme de pie, pero fallé rotundamente.

—Déjame ver esa rodilla, por favor —volvió a susurrar.

En ese instante sentí como los chicos se movían dentro del jeep, seguramente para salir y ver qué había ocurrido, no había demasiado tiempo y lo sabía pronto comenzarían a extrañar a Cold Wind y estaríamos en problemas.

—Debemos irnos ya —le dije a Jared.

Él me tomó de la cintura, amoldando su brazo a mi estrecha zona media, el calor de su piel traspasó mi ropa y la tensión era evidente. Si Ian sorprendía a Jared sosteniéndome de esta manera lo mataría, pero también tenía que reconocer que esta sensación era placentera, quizá ya no tanto como antes, como lo sentía Melanie, pero aún había algo. Me tomó con delicadeza y fuerza, una extraña combinación y me puso de pie junto a él.

—Deberás abrazarte de mí si quieres permanecer en pie —sonrió Jared.

—Puedo hacerlo apoyándome en el otro pie —añadí intentando separarme de esa cercanía tan peligrosa.

—Bájense si quieren desaparecer de aquí —dijo Jared a Jamie, Ian y Melanie que estaban escondidos.

Ian me miró reprobatoriamente al bajar, no sé por qué antes no lo había hecho antes, pero su mirada me lo decía todo, quizá había escuchado la conversación. ¿Qué diría Melanie? ¿Estaría molesta conmigo? ¡Yo no tenía culpa! Mi cuerpo se mandaba solo, o eso creía yo, pero ahora no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía por Jared, pero sin duda Ian era mucho más importante que él, era para mí todo, la razón más importante por la que estoy aquí y ahora, eso era certero, jamás lo dudaría, Ian era todo para mí y estaba muy feliz de amarle así, pero por más que ese sentimiento fuerte inundara todas mis células, no podía negar que sentía algo por Jared, sería injusto para Ian mentirle, mentirme a mí y mentirle a Melanie, aún quedaba algo, no sabía cuan fuerte era ese algo que sentía por Jared, pero no lo podía negar y aunque desease controlar esa parte de mi que deseaba no haber salido del cuerpo de Melanie, había un poder extraño que me impedía hacerlo completamente. ¡Qué extrañas eras las emociones humanas! Jamás había sentido esto por nadie y ahora tenía una confusión emocional tan diversa a lo que alguna vez sentí en otro mundo.

No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, sólo sabía que Ian era todo para mí y que Jared amenazaba demasiado mi felicidad, pero no pude pensar más porque los chicos tomaron rápidamente a Cold Wind y lo metieron en el Jeep, amordazado y con constantes dosis de Cloroformo. En un santiamén, Jared se adueñó del volante y le ordenó a Ian que se fuese atrás conmigo.

—Si no fuese por tu culpa, maldito imbécil, Wanda no estaría así —dijo Ian al ver mi pierna rasmillada y un par de moretones que pronto saldrían no ayudarían a realizar las paces.

—No fue nada, Ian, en serio —dije al ver la magulladura.

—Esta bastante feo —añadió Melanie.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! Se ve así porque este cuerpo es frágil, pero yo no lo soy —dije convencida.

—Sabes que eres frágil, con ese cuerpo o sin él —chilló Melanie escondida junto a mí.

—Dejen a Wanda en paz —añadió Jamie.

—¡Es culpa de este idiota! —chillaba Ian descontrolado.

—¡Ya basta! Estoy bien, ahora Jared aparca cerca de un hospital para ir a curarme, no tardaré nada —dije interrumpiendo las disputas, por el momento.

—Te acompaño —dijo Ian decidido.

—No, sólo conseguiríamos más problemas, quédate con _Cold Wind_ y cuida que no se despierte —le pedí mientras le besaba tiernamente.

—Te acompañaré yo —dijo Jared.

Me di cuenta como Melanie se tensaba a mi lado ante la idea de pensar que Jared me acompañaría.

—No, iré sola —sentencié.

Esto ya era lo suficientemente incomodo como para agrandarlo aún más. Jared condescendiente conmigo, Ian histérico y molesto con Jared, Melanie celosa de mí, confundida y molesta con su novio y el pobre de Jamie que no entendía nada. Menos me entendía a mí y a mis estúpidos sentimientos.

* * *

_Hola mis queridas trece lectoras ¿Numero prometedor?_

_Me alegra que les haya gustado este fic. _

_¡No me maten!_

_Sobre todo tu lizzy, no me mates, ya sabes que me gusta la tensión y ya sabes que de verdad nuestra Wanda está medio ni que confundida y ambas sabemos_

_que Ian es un amor, ¿Ya? pero no olvidemos que los fics nos dejan la mente volando y la mía vuela mucho._

_Las quiero mis niñas espero ansiosas sus reviews :D_

_Besitos y cariños_

**Manne Van Necker.**


	3. Capítulo III: Enfrentamiento

** Soul's Scars**

* * *

**Summary:**Wanda y Melanie han sido separadas, Wanda ya tiene un nuevo cuerpo, pero ¿Podrá Wanda separar los sentimientos de su nuevo cuerpo con el anterior cuerpo que pertenecía a Melanie?

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente de mi creación por lo que queda prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto, además de cualquier tipo de adaptación. También queda prohibida cualquier publicación en otra página que no sea fanfiction sin mi autorización previa.

* * *

Capítulo III.

**Enfrentamiento.**

* * *

_Cuando quieres es mejor decirlo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, porque si no lo dices, tu querer se lo llevará el viento como una hoja de otoño y jamás nadie recordará en verano que alguna vez tu quisiste con una locura incomensurable._

_El amor se vive cuando eres capaz de expresarlo. Si lo silencias es como si jamás hubiese existido. (By: Manne Van Necker)_

_Fanfiction dedicado a:__**lizzy_liz**__._

* * *

_Previamente en Soul's Scars: Melanie sigue confundida con sus sentimientos por Jared, pero Ian a pesar de soportar todo por ella, ha comenzado a perder la paciencia. Cuando Wanda es herida levemente, decide ir sola a curarse, dejando a los dos en el coche y dando por finalizada la Misión._

* * *

Una vez en el hospital fui atendida con normalidad, un accidente de excursión le pasa a cualquiera, más con este cuerpo, cualquiera creía que mi dulce ser era demasiado delicado como para hacer ese tipo de actividades. La apariencia de mi anfitriona era muy útil en estas ocasiones. Después de todo, nuestra misión fue completada con éxito. Cuando Doc vio a _Cold Wind_, dijo que intentaría la extracción en un par de días pues tenía que preparar algunos materiales que le habíamos traído, por mientras dejaron a _Cold Wind_ en una de las cuevas en las que a mi me habían dejado los primeros días.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Jared a mi espalda —, si quieres pertenecer al equipo deberás actuar como tal y no deberías…

—Hice lo correcto, fui a curarme y regresé, eres tú quién debería alejarse, ya está bueno de molestar a Ian ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de qué va todo esto? —me volteé a mirarle.

—¿Qué tiene que ver O'Shea en todo esto? —se hizo el desentendido mientras se sentó cerca de mí.

—Pues tiene mucho que ver. Has ganado, está Melanie de vuelta, yo me salí de su cuerpo, vuelves a tener tu vida y no sé por qué insistes en esa rivalidad con Ian, él demostró que era a mí a quién quería y no al cuerpo de Melanie, creo que es hora que lo dejes en paz —añadí con seguridad.

—No es a él a quién me interesa molestar, acosar o como le quieras llamar —rió.

—Pues, te diré que si continuas conseguirás que Melanie te ponga en el lugar que te mereces, déjame en paz de una vez, no me tortures más ¿Quieres? —le miré seria.

—¿Torturarte? No sé por qué no eres capaz de tolerar mi presencia cerca de ti ¿Aún tienes problemas con eso? —rió.

—Ustedes los humanos tienen la manía de disfrutar del dominio que poseen sobre los demás —afirmé.

—Eso no es una respuesta —inquirió acercándose aún más.

—Tendrás que conformarte con eso, Howe —dijo Ian detrás de nosotros.

Pude ver como la mirada tensa que ambos mantenían fue mantenida hasta que Jared se fue, de hecho Ian me volvió a mirar un poco diferente, no podía decir que en sus ojos hubiese rencor o algo así, pero parecía más tosco, más alejado de mí. Diferente en una manera no positiva.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonreí, di mi mejor intento, aunque pareció poco.

—¿Me lo podrías decir tú? —su voz seguía siendo suave, casi tierna, pero sus ojos no lo eran, dejaron de ser acogedores, conmovedores, parecía que a pesar de estar a su lado hubiesen galaxias entre nosotros.

—No sé qué pasa en realidad —añadí algo nerviosa.

—Creo que ya es hora que debas saberlo, si no lo sabes tú no lo sabrá nadie —susurró mientras miraba el plato de comida que estaba frente a mí.

—Yo —sentí el nudo en mi garganta —, yo creo que él busca problemas.

—Howe siempre está metido en problemas, lo que me pregunto es ¿Desde cuándo que está metido en tus problemas? —dijo despreocupadamente mientras comía de su plato.

—¿En mis problemas? —insistí.

—Olvídalo —susurró, mientras una tibia sonrisa llegaba a su rostro.

Sabía que no podría estar siempre apoyándome, sabía que para él era doloroso y lo entendía, no es agradable que tu chica esté confusa, pero jamás había estado en un humano, obviando a Melanie, jamás había tenido que experimentar con tantos sentimientos y emociones. Amor y odio eran fáciles de diferenciar aunque igual de fuertes, pero entre el amor y el querer, aún para mí no había diferencia, aún buscaba esa respuesta.

—Ian —susurré rompiendo el frío hielo que nos separaba.

Él me miró, su rostro era pasivo, casi inofensivo, era guapo en realidad, cada día me convencía más de eso, sus ojos eran tan alentadores, comprensivos, era un gran ser y sentía eso dentro de mí, pero sus ojos esta vez estaban opacos.

—Ian —sonreí —, ¿Podemos jugar algo más tarde? Jeb me ha dado libre.

—A mi no me ha dado libre, lo siento —susurró.

No podía ser, él actuaba fríamente, como si el hielo de todos los mundos estuviese entre nosotros, era insoportable y me dolía como nunca antes algo me había dolido. Las fuertes emociones humanas eran capaces de aniquilar la propia vida, era una cualidad impresionante.

—¿Qué tal si hablo con Jeb? —sonreí.

No me daría por vencida, ambos teníamos que vernos, tenía que conseguir que arreglásemos las cosas.

—Podría ser —sonrió antes de besar mi frente.

Corrí donde Jeb que estaba junto a Doc, no me importó que hablaban, ni interrumpirlos, aparté a Jeb por un momento y le conté parte de la situación.

—Vaya muchacha —rió —, tu primer lío de pareja ¿eh?

Hice una mueca, algo que intentó ser un "aja" pero que falló rotundamente.

—Bien, dile a Ian que no se apresure en lo que tenga que hacer —sonrió.

Cuando volví a verle, él estaba sentado, parecía aquejumbrado, entonces me acerqué a él para corroborar mis miedos. Se tocaba la zona abdominal y su rostro no decía nada bueno.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre? —dije asustada mientras sentía mi corazón detenerse para latir desbocado.

Él simplemente gruñó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —insistí.

No había señal de golpes o algo, simplemente parecía adolorido e incomodo con algo.

—Creo que ha sido algo que comí —gruñó.

Lo ayudé a levantarse, pero me fue imposible mantenerlo de pie, así que él se apoyó en la pared, mientras que yo tomaba aire. El cuerpo de Melanie era más fuerte que este, por más que intenté ayudar a Ian me fue imposible.

—¿Qué pasó? —la voz de Jamie estaba a mis espaldas.

—Ayúdame a llevar a Ian donde Doc —le pedí.

Asustado Jamie me miró y no preguntó nada, entre ambos logramos mover a Ian hasta donde estaban los demás que no tardaron en ayudarnos. Le insistí a Doc que me dejase quedarme allí, pero no lo hizo, algo no andaba bien y nadie me quería explicar que ocurría.

Doc comenzó a hacer lo suyo y no pude ver más, exigí quedarme allí, pero entre todos me quitaron el acceso, no podía evitarlo, eran más fuertes.

—Tranquila —susurró Melanie a mis espaldas.

—Quiero entrar —le dije.

Aún intentaba resistirme a que me sacaran de allí.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que te quedes fuera —sentenció.

—¿Hay algo que todos ustedes sepan y yo no? —grité, pero mi voz sonó como un tenue sonido.

—Tranquilízate —sonrió Melanie —, él estará bien, no es necesario que te alteres, no hay nada que te ocultemos.

Era una sensación de histeria, nerviosismo y exasperación constante, no quería seguir esperando, quería obtener resultados ya, quería saber que le ocurría a Ian, nunca lo había visto así. ¿Por qué ahora? En este instante en que no estamos bien y en el que quería arreglar las cosas. Melanie al ver que andaba de un lado a otro me fue a dejar a mi habitación.

—Será mejor que descanses y no te muevas de aquí —me miró fijamente.

—Lo intentaré —mentí.

No creer en las personas y mentir eran cosas que pocas veces hacía, pero este sentimiento de enajenación no me dejaba alternativa, estaba furiosa, ansiosa e histérica. Quería a Ian, no podía perderle, jamás se había enfermado. Después de él no hay ni habrá nadie más, él no tiene ni tendrá inmortalidad. Un dolor en mi pecho se instauró y no quería marcharse.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro esperando que se marchase para intentar escabullirme por algún lado, sabía que mi actitud no ayudaría a nada, pero esa necesidad imperante me consumía.

Debía verle, debía decirle que no me dejase, Ian tenía que saberlo, él era tan frágil, nuestros cuerpos son tan frágiles que temía por él.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —dijo Jared a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —gruñí.

—Turnándonos para que dejes a Doc hacer lo que tenga que hacer, aunque por Ian dudo que haya que hacer mucho —rió.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —chillé.

—Que Ian siempre ha sido inferior —dijo secamente.

Levanté mi mano y la dirigí en forma de puño a su rostro, pero este fue más rápido y la detuvo.

—Vaya, si nuestra Wanda está aprendiendo costumbres humanas —se burló.

—¡Déjame ya! —chillé al ver que no soltaba mi mano.

—Escúchame bien, lo diré una sola vez —rió suavemente —, no entiendes nada de nada de este mundo, pero deberías darte cuenta de lo que nos hiciste.

—¿Nos hiciste? —dije sin entender —, lo único que hice ya lo enmendé y ahora Melanie tiene su cuerpo.

—Pero tu presencia sigue entre nosotros, Wanda —susurró.

—No entiendo —mentí.

Entonces él me apegó contra la pared y por más que me resistí lo hizo. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en Ian, sólo en Ian y en nadie más que él, porque él era todo para mí, porque era la cosa más dulce que había conocido en todos los mundos y si hubiese sido una flor que no hubiese sido capaz de sentir con esta intensidad sabría que en otro mundo le amaría por como él es. Lo sabía y no había duda, esta actitud de Jared y el peligro de Ian me hacían verlo, el problema es que quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

—Me gustas, Wanda —susurró Ian cerca de mi rostro —, y sé que te gusto.

—No, no me gustas —intenté apartarme —, me gustabas, pero ya no. Ni un solo poco. Ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a ver a Ian.

—No sin pedir permiso —rió poniéndose en mi camino.

—¡Déjame ya, Jared! —chillé.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —la voz de Melanie paralizó a Jared, tanto que pude escaparme de él.

—Sólo sostenía a Wanda que quería ir a ver a Ian —sonrió.

—¿Wanda? —dijo Melanie incrédula.

—Así es —mentí —, no quiero dejar a Ian solo.

—Pues Doc dice que ya le puedes ir a ver —sonrió Mel.

Me marché de ahí rápidamente, no sabía por qué había mentido por Jared, pero más le vale que se mantuviese al margen, lo único que ahora deseaba era ver a Ian y decirle todo, darle la seguridad que siento ahora y poder estar con él sin pensar en nada ni en nadie más.

—¿Qué tal Doc? —dije intentando recuperar aire.

—Tiene una infección, pero con los medicamentos que trajeron será suficiente para que se mejore —sonrió.

—¡Gracias! —no pude evitarlo y le abracé.

Me acerqué a la camilla ansiosa por verle y él estaba allí, con sus ojos abiertos directamente mirando hacia mí.

—Cada vez que vengo aquí recuerdo la vez que te tuve entre mis manos —sonrió.

—Lo sé —sonreí nerviosa.

—Escuché que estabas tan desesperada que no dejabas al Doc hacer lo suyo —rió.

—Sólo quería saber qué tenías, en qué podía ayudar —susurré.

—Con sólo estar aquí ya ayudas a mi alma —sonrió.

—Ian, yo… —mi voz se quebró.

—¡Oh, mi pequeña! —sonrió él posando su mano en mi rostro —, no te asustes de nada, todo fue por culpa de que bebí del agua equivocada, eso es todo.

—Ian, tengo que decir algo, por favor —susurré.

—Adelante —sonrió.

Sus ojos estaban mirándome con dulzura, era de nuevo mi Ian, todo se había ido, todo lo que alguna vez vi que se venía sobre mí, ya no estaba, la desesperación y la confusión se marchaban, no podía haber otro, no podía existir nadie mejor que Ian para que se apoderase de mi corazón.

—Te amo —susurré.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y no tardaron en brillar intensamente.

—También te amo, Wanderer —sonrió.

* * *

_Hola Chicas._

_No tengo perdón lo sé, pero este capítulo no se dignaba a salir, lo miraba y lo miraba y NADA, no quería se escabullía y no había caso._

_Pero ahora salió._

_Les cuento que es el penúltimo, ya que el que se viene es el final, es un fic corto, porque no quise darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez._

_Wanda no es tonta, sabe lo que quiere y ahora sabe a quién ama._

_Cariños hermosas_

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	4. Capítulo IV: Vida Real

**Soul's Scars**

**Summary:**Wanda y Melanie han sido separadas, Wanda ya tiene un nuevo cuerpo, pero ¿Podrá Wanda separar los sentimientos de su nuevo cuerpo con el anterior cuerpo que pertenecía a Melanie?

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente de mi creación por lo que queda prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto, además de cualquier tipo de adaptación. También queda prohibida cualquier publicación en otra página que no sea fanfiction sin mi autorización previa.

* * *

Capítulo IV.

**Vida real.**

* * *

_Previamente en Soul's Scars: Jared se ha vuelto cada vez más desagradable, Ian se ha puesto distante con Wanda por notar que algo andaba mal, pero él se enferma y Wanda no lo puede soportar, quiere estar con él, Jared la detiene y se le confiesa, le dice que le gusta. Entonces Wanda no necesitó de más para darse cuenta que realmente amaba a Ian y que Jared era sólo su pasado._

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —me dijo Melanie.

—Lo estoy —sonreí.

—Quería saber si las cosas entre nosotras deberían seguir estando bien —susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama.

La miré, sabía que ella no era tonta y sabía que ella creía que yo estaba confundida entre Jared e Ian, pero no era así, ya estaba completamente segura de eso y podía decírselo sin mentirle.

—Claro que están bien —sonreí —. ¿Por qué no deberían estarlo?

—Jared ha estado actuando extraño —aclaró su garganta —. Contigo también ha estado diferente.

—Lo sé —sonreí mientras ordenaba la ropa de Ian —, pero creo que es sólo para molestar a Ian, sabes que no se llevan bien y él se aprovecha de eso.

—¿Crees que es eso?

—No me ha dicho nada más, nada que demostrase lo contrario.

Esa era una mentira, nosotras las almas no mentíamos, pero esta vez, quizá por primera vez, comprendí lo que era una mentira blanca, si le decía la verdad a Melanie no tendría sentido, la haría sufrir mucho más y además no nos llevaría a nada. Jared quizá lo dijo para molestarme o quizá de verdad le gusto, pero él ama a Melanie, jamás dudaría de eso, él la ama lo suficiente como para luchar por ella, si realmente él sentía algo por mí jamás se compararía al amor que le tenía a Mel. Así como yo amaba a Ian y nada se compararía a eso, a ese amor que él me entregó y que yo aprendí a sentir.

—Gracias —sonrió Mel y se levantó para abrazarme.

—¿Por qué? —sonreí.

—Wanda —susurró en mi oído —. Eres una hermana para mí, eres un alma noble, alguien en quién podría confiar mi vida… ¡Qué digo! A pesar que fuiste parte de mi cuerpo sin mi voluntad, confié mi cuerpo en ti cuando descubrí quién eras en verdad…

—Mel —susurré —. No es necesario recordar eso.

—Para mí siempre serás parte de quién soy…

—Tú también para mí… —sonreí mientras mantuve el abrazo.

Después de dos días en los que Ian se había quedado con Doc para el tratamiento y asegurarse que seguía las ordenes al pie de la letra, así que era la primera noche que él volvería a mí, sabiendo que lo amo.

Estuve casi todo el día ansiosa, quizá por eso Doc no me dejó entrar a ver a Ian, así que me dediqué a mis labores, traté de distraerme lo más que pudiese, aunque Jeb no me dejaba hacer mucho, decía que hoy era el día de Ian y mío y que debía preocuparme de eso.

—Wanda —la voz de Ian hizo que estremeciera.

Él me rodeo con sus brazos, estrechándome en contra de su firme cuerpo que parecía no haber sufrido una descompensación hacía dos días, todo lo contrario, sus músculos eran tan firmes y poderosos como los recordaba y su aroma natural se mantenía intacto. Me volteé y nuestros rostros al fin se encontraron.

—Wanda —susurró mientras acercaba su boca a la mía.

Me besó intensamente, sentí como las fuerzas de mis músculos me abandonaron y dependí completamente de Ian, que a pesar de todo, seguía manteniéndome en pie. Me estrechó contra su cuerpo y continuó aquel beso necesitado. Su mano sostenía mi cabeza, mientras que la otra se mantenía firme en mi cintura. Poco a poco fue bajando y acarició mi espalda baja, una sensación eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, enlacé mis manos en su cuello, mientras que él, me dejaba caer lentamente sobre nuestro lecho. Su inmenso cuerpo se presionó contra el mío, sin decir palabras, nunca antes me había sentido tan unida, tan comunicada con él.

Acaricié su espalda, mientras él se abría espacio en mi entrepierna. Era una nueva sensación para mí, era como si cada centímetro de mi piel se conectara con la piel de Ian. No sé cómo nos deshicimos de la ropa, había momentos en los que perdía la noción del tiempo y espacio, sus caricias eran tan intensas que eran impensables en otro mundo y con otro ser que no fuese él. Besó mis pechos, jugueteó con ellos y sentí como los escalofríos electrizantes se apoderaban de mi vientre y zona baja, mi intimidad estaba hinchada, húmeda, a la espera de él.

Ian acarició mi rostro, ordenó un mechón de mi cabello y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa quitó el poco aliento que me quedaba.

—Esto, quizá pueda doler un poco —me susurró.

Asentí en silencio mientras que él sonreía y me acariciaba con una extrema ternura.

Lentamente sentí como la presión de su sexo se adentraba en mí, una molestia intensa comenzó a propagarse, seguida de un placer inexplicable, una contradicción a la que no sabría definir con palabras. Ian se abrazó a mí y comenzó la danza, parecía que danzábamos al mismo ritmo, unidos más que nunca, con roces placenteros, él en mi interior, yo acogiéndole. Jamás había imaginado que sería capaz de sentir así, el placer se propagaba por cada célula, mi corazón parecía estallar en latidos, la carencia de aire y el exceso de placer me hacía gemir de una manera que a Ian parecía encantarle. Cuando ya sentí que no era capaz de soportar más éxtasis en mi interior, sentí una explosión eléctrica que me recorrió completamente hasta llegar a mi vientre y concentrarse allí, al punto que arqueé mi cuerpo apegándolo al de Ian, quién gimió con fuerza dejándose caer sobre mí.

A penas recobré el aliento, y fui capaz de encontrar mi voz, le pregunté a Ian que había sido todo esto.

—Esto es hacer el amor —sonrió Ian, agotado a mi lado.

Me abracé a él, mientras que Ian cogió una manta y nos tapó. Nos quedamos acurrucados por largo tiempo, era exquisito sentir su piel contra la mía. Sentía su pecho alzarse y relajarse, inspiraba y expiraba, me producía ganas de dormir en ese mismo instante, sobre su pecho, era algo así como una canción de cuna, además podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

—Te amo —susurré.

—También yo, mi pequeña —me abrazó con fuerza.

En ese instante supe que no sería capaz de separarme de él nunca más, que esa sensación de hogar sólo él podría dármela y que nuestra unión que se había forjado hoy sería inquebrantable.

Caí dormida con gran facilidad y cuando desperté, me sorprendí al ver a Ian con algo de comida, traía pan y un vaso de jugo.

—Buenos días —sonrió.

—¿Buenos días? —dije confundida.

—Pequeña dormilona son las ocho de la mañana —volvió a sonreír.

—Pero… si… anoche… en la tarde, tu y…—dije confundida.

—Te has pasado durmiendo muchas horas, corazón —dijo besándome en la frente.

Me levanté rápidamente, pero perdí el equilibrio. Ian alcanzó a sostenerme.

—Deberías haberme despertado, tengo mucho que hacer, Jeb no me perdonará quedarme de vaga todos estos días y…

—Y, nada —dijo Ian, sentándome de nuevo —. Ahora debes sentarte y comer, yo he hecho tus tareas.

—Pero, Ian, tu debías guardar reposo —le reté —. ¿Cómo se te ocurre no obedecer a Doc?

—Me siento, bien, ahora no exageres y come —dijo dándome un trozo de pan.

Se sentó a mi lado, acarició mi cabello y me miró comer. Me sentía tan a gusto de esa manera, podía palpar la cumbre de la felicidad.

—Te amo —le dije mientras comía un trozo de pan.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo usual y su sonrisa parecía de oreja a oreja.

—También te amo, Wanderer, pero ¿Qué te ha dado por decírmelo tanto? —rió.

—No te lo digo más —me hice la ofendida, aunque en mi rostro no se podía ocultar la risa.

—Te ves hermosa riendo—me besó suavemente en los labios.

Acerqué su rostro al mío y le besé con impaciencia, con necesidad y con toda la intención de estampar en ellos todo el amor que sentía en esos momentos. No sabía cómo lo interpretaría, pero quería hacerlo, quería sentirme participe de todo esto, que él sintiera que lo amaba y que no lo dudase nunca más.

—Calma —susurró rompiendo el beso —. ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

Reí como niña traviesa, si él supiera…

—Dime, ¿Qué pasa? —sonrió.

—¿Cuántas veces se puede…?—me callé.

Él pareció comprenderlo, pero no me respondió.

—¿Se puede qué? —sonrió.

Le pegué un codazo suave.

—Ya sabes —sentí como el rubor recorría mis mejillas —. Hacer el amor.

Los ojos de Ian se abrieron de par en par, sonrió al ver el rubor en mis mejillas. Me besó intensamente, acarició mi cabello y me abrazó, apegándome a sí.

—No lo sé, tendremos que seguir haciendo el intento —ronroneó.

Se apegó a mí y comenzó a besarme con intensidad, acarició mi cuerpo, ya conocido para él, besó cada centímetro de mi piel, acarició mi intimidad con sus dedos, besó mi vientre y volvió a mi boca, repitió cada caricia con suavidad, con lentitud y con desesperación, una mezcla de necesidad y ternura se apoderó de mí. Besé sus labios con impaciencia y me posé sobre él. Me adueñé de la situación, dejándome llevar por los instintos, me moví mientras le tenía en mi interior. La explosión de sensaciones y emociones, podría terminar siendo adictiva, porque a pesar de haberlo hecho ayer, las sensaciones esta vez no fueron las mismas, aunque eran tan intensas como antes.

Permanecer aquí, en este mundo con un humano, para mi especie era algo impensado, no podíamos ni siquiera pensar en el hecho de hacer algo así, habían visto al ser humano como una raza cruel que estaba destruyendo su mundo, incluso existían guerras entre su misma especie, contra ellos mismos. Pero yo, Wanderer, he tenido el placer de conocer mucho más, ese otro lado del ser humano que, quizá no es muy frecuente, pero que explica muchas cosas.

—¿Qué piensas? —susurró Ian en mi oído.

—En que si, ustedes los seres humanos, cultivasen más estos sentimientos, no tendrían el mundo así como está ahora.

—El amor ha sido capaz de llegar a la guerra, Wanderer —sonrió aunque en sus ojos no habían rastros de alegría —, es cosa de leer historias…

—Yo los entiendo, ahora que soy parte de ustedes, sus sentimientos son fuertes, cuando sienten algo con tanta intensidad, actúan de la misma manera, cegados por los sentimientos comenten actos reprochables, pero la carencia de esos sentimientos, los vuelve horribles… —aclaré mi garganta —. Es increíble como ustedes dependen de un equilibrio.

—Somos algo complejos —dijo Ian jugando con mi cabello —. Quizá ya sea tarde para cambiar.

No respondí. No sabía que decirle, su raza era diferente a la mía, muy diferente. Sus decisiones, sus actos eran consecuencias de sentimientos poderosos, sean buenos o malos, tenían una intensidad sorprendente, no podía darle aliento o esperanza cuando sabía que quizá todo acabaría en nada, pero me dolía como si fuese parte de ellos. Quizá es porque eso era.

—Deberíamos ir a trabajar —intenté levantarme, pero él me mantuvo a su lado.

—No quiero —se acurrucó en mi pecho —, quedémonos aquí un ratito.

—Nada de ratitos, Ian —sonreí —. Te conozco, así que vamos a ayudar.

—Pero, Jeb dijo que…

—No quiero quedarme aquí y acostumbrarme a esto —reí.

Ian me miro, sus ojos estaban brillantes, parecían gotas de rocío por la mañana, regadas por un hermoso prado, podía ver en ellos la felicidad que tenía en su interior, como dos ventanas directas a sus sentimientos. Era un hombre excepcional, independiente de todo nuestro pasado, de la diferencia de nuestra raza, él sería para mí, siempre, así como yo sería para él.

—Estás algo distraída —rió Mel.

—Sé a qué te refieres —susurré —, pero no es necesidad que todos se enteren.

—Bueno, no es nuestra culpa que tu cara te delate —dijo tocándome las mejillas.

Estaba ruborizada, lo sabía, Melanie me conocía y había notado, quizá, mi risa estúpida todo el día, era mucho pedirle que se quedase callada.

—¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Jared —sonreí aunque fingidamente —. Sé que últimamente te faltan sonrisas…

No había caso, tanto trato con humanos, como me dirían los de mi especie, hizo que perdiese mi naturalidad para las relaciones, pero esperaba que Melanie no se lo tomara a mal. Quería saber si ellos dos estaban bien, sobre todo por lo que Jared había estado diciéndome en estos días.

Mel no sonrió, siguió preparando jabón, no me dijo nada, el silencio fue incomodo por unos momentos, temí que tuviese que ver en algo, pero ella retomó la conversación.

—Ha sido difícil, él ha estado tan ocupado, que a veces no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros, pero le amo —sonrió —. Y sé que él me corresponde, es sólo que a veces no podemos comportarnos felices todo el tiempo, no podemos ignorar lo que ocurre.

—Lo sé —sentí un nudo en mi garganta —. Sé que debe ser difícil, que probablemente para ustedes esto sea muy diferente a lo que esperaban de su futuro, pero hay que mirar hacia el futuro, quizá nos espere algo mejor de lo que se planea.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes?

—Por supuesto —sonreí.

—¿Realmente piensas dejar tu vida como Alma? O sea… —su voz sonaba entrecortada —. Si Ian, bueno tú sabes que no somos eternos, ni vivimos demasiado tiempo… de verdad piensas morir con él.

—¿Morirías tú, quizá no físicamente, pero si tus sentimientos, si muriese Jared? ¿No sentirías que una parte de ti se muere también?

Ella asintió en silencio, sé que para ella hablar de sentimientos era difícil, que por eso no era capaz de verbalizarlo, pero conocía su dolor y desesperación.

—Si Ian muriese antes que yo, es probable que pudiese cambiar de cuerpo y seguir viviendo, pero no es algo que anhelo, pensar en que todos ustedes se habrán ido, que yo me quedaré sola con mis recuerdos, con mis sentimientos, no es fácil de imaginar y luego de sentir todo ese amor que jamás creí ser capaz de tener en mí, no podría imaginar una vida sin Ian —mi voz se quebró al finalizar la frase —. Sé que tú tampoco podrías en tu caso, y a pesar que yo tengo otra oportunidad de vivir, quizá en otro mundo, no la quiero si no es con él.

—Le amas —sonrió.

—Como nunca antes había sentido, créeme, los sentimientos humanos son una bendición a su especie, quizá no todos sean capaces de observarlo así, pero sin duda no hay otra raza que haya conocido que tenga esa hermosa condición de amar tan intensamente…

—¡Wanda! —gritó Jamie —. Te he buscado por todas partes.

—Pues aquí he estado todo el tiempo —sonreí.

—Ahora que al fin estás sin Ian —Mel y yo reímos —. ¿Podrías ir a contarnos historias?

—Pero, Jamie, las he contado todas, ya no me quedan más por contar —sonreí.

—¡Oh! Entonces las repetiremos ¿sí? —sonrió.

El ánimo de los humanos a pesar de las adversidades era una capacidad sorprendente, lo más probable es que muchos de nosotros no pudiésemos obtener tales capacidades, estaríamos simplemente dispuestos a admirarlas, otros ni siquiera dedicarían tiempo para eso.

Es cruel pensar que mi historia habría sido diferente, si Melanie se hubiese dado por vencida, probablemente habría usado su cuerpo y todo hubiese sido normal para mí, no habría conocido esta manera de vivir, mucho menos de sentir. Tenía mucho que agradecer sin duda, pero quizá el agradecimiento no fuese suficiente, había una fuerza superior que había querido esta vida para mí y aunque pasaran días, meses e incluso años nunca podría dejar de estar feliz y agradecida por estar aquí y compartir esta vida con estas personas.

Ian me miró algo confuso, sonrió como de costumbre y me abrazó.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? —dijo estrechándome en sus brazos.

—No soy ya tan pequeña —me acurruqué.

—Lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña —besó mi nariz —. ¿En qué piensas?

—Pienso en lo afortunada que soy y aunque suene cliché, es cierto. No puedo pedir más felicidad de la que tengo a pesar de las condiciones en las que vivimos, me da igual en qué mundo fuese, si estoy a tu lado, ser una flor, ser un oso o ser un humano no haría la diferencia porque lo que siento por ti, seguiría estando dentro de mí —le abracé.

—¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos? —sonrió.

—Sí, lo he pensado, pero ¿No es muy pronto? —aclaré mi garganta.

—Sería ideal ahora, Melanie y Jared esperan su bebé para cuatro meses más, quizá nosotros podamos estar en campaña también…

—Nunca he tenido hijos…

—Podría ser ahora el momento, quizá te guste ser madre, con lo tierna y protectora que eres, de seguro te quedaría bien —rió.

—¿Qué diría de mí? ¿Qué diría al saber que soy una usurpadora de cuerpos? ¡Ni siquiera pertenezco a su especie!

—Diría que tiene la dicha de conocer al alma que eres, no es tu cuerpo al que amará, te amará a ti, no serán las manos que la sostengan, ni el pecho que le amamante, serás tú quién le enseñará y criará, no te podría amar con más intensidad por lo que eres y comprenderás la unión de madre e hijo, quizá hija, que es única y sentirás ese amor incondicional —sonrió —. Y quiero ser parte de eso, si te amé yo, que he vivido y he visto todo, que en primera instancia te agredí y rechacé, si te he amado y tú me has correspondido, entonces sé con certeza que un hijo te amará mucho más de lo que imaginas.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, sus palabras calaban hondo en mi corazón, cada latido se aceleraba con la idea de aquel tipo de amor, de experimentarlo y compartirlo con él. Sabía cómo había cambiado el cuerpo de Mel en estos últimos meses, de todas las incomodidades que vivía, no era fácil, pero a pesar de eso se le veía feliz y dichosa, todos la felicitaban. Ella quería eso, a pesar de todo. Yo… también lo quería.

—Te amo —susurré —. Y si te amo a ti, quizá no te moleste compartirme con otro más.

—Eres pequeña, Wanderer, nunca olvidaré que cabías en la palma de mi mano, pero aún así nunca dejas de sorprenderme con todo el amor que eres capaz de entregar —sonrió —. Te amo mi pequeño gusanito.

—También te amo —sonreí.

Jamás me sentí más humana que en ese momento, con una promesa de vida junto a él, con un testimonio de un hijo y con la esperanza de un futuro mucho más hermoso.

Mis vidas cambiaron el momento en que estuve en Melanie, en que sentí las emociones humanas, pero nunca volvería a ser igual como cuando sentí el amor infinito hacía Ian, comprendí la humanidad con el simple hecho de amarle así. En ese momento toda la humanidad cabía en la palma de mi mano, porque la intensidad de sus emociones era lo que los definía. Si no sentías con esa intensidad, jamás serías capaz de comprender lo que era la vida en este planeta y yo, había sido una elegida al comprenderlo y, sin duda, una afortunada por poder vivirlo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola chicas. **

**Primero que todo DEBO agradecerles por su paciencia, se han portado un siete conmigo. Han estado en todas y han esperado aún cuando no tenía para cuando actualizar. Se han mantenido allí, y por sobre todo HAN SEGUIDO COMENTANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**Como saben yo siempre respondo los reviews, uno que otro se me irá, pero me encanta responderlos.**

**Estoy agradecida por todo, de verdad y decidí darle fin al fic, porque esta historia no era para algo largo, la trama central era Wanda e Ian y me pareció suficiente así. Extenderla probablemente sería un error.**

**¡**PARA LAS CHICAS DEL FANDOM TWILIGHT! LES TENGO NOTICIAS**!**

**Hay un contest (concurso) en Fanfiction que se llama Hateful Lemonade Contest. **

**Como requisitos tiene que debe existir Odio y Lemmon en un One Short.**

**¡YO CREE UNO! Y se llama: BARRERA DEL SONIDO. LES DEJO SUMMARY Y PASEN POR MI PERFIL PARA QUE LA LEAN.**

**__****Summary:**_Bella era una corredora ilegal de autos. Tenía su negocio diurno y de noche daba rienda suelta a la velocidad. Quería vengar la muerte de su novio a manos de uno de los mejores competidores. Pero Águila no era cualquier curva, era la curva mortal de su camino. ¿Lograría sobrepasar el límite de la barrera del sonido?/ HLC2. AU._

**Las invito a pasar y dejar su Comentario para enriquecer la historia.**

**Cariños.**

**Manne Van Necker.**


End file.
